


Random shit from Mischief and Batzy

by Batzy13, KillerMischief



Category: Original Work
Genre: Apologies, Crack, I Don't Even Know, I'm Sorry, Memes, Mental Breakdown, Other, Poetry, Randomness, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, WTF, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-30 11:50:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19852570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batzy13/pseuds/Batzy13, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerMischief/pseuds/KillerMischief
Summary: I apologize for this being created at all, we were just trying to get out of a writers block and this monstrosity happened.... Read at your own risk.





	1. The Thicc Rat

The birds worked for the bourgeois.  
The void shall consume all.  
Oh shit a rat.  
Is da rat boi thicc.  
As the dick waved in the wind.  
His ass cheeks clapped.  
Ah the might thunder of a dummy thicc ass  
The guards alerted and spooked.  
It also alerted the BeEeEeEs  
Bee asses hurt said the rat  
Bee pussy, how i love thee so.  
Sweet like honey  
Soothing as a rock to the forehead

THE END


	2. Orange Dorito Cheeto Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Again im sorry

I stuck my dick in a bag of doritos.   
I needed that dorito dick to satisfy my lady *tips fedora*  
For my lady *tips fedora* only likes the orangest and spiciest of dicks  
Tried Trump’s dick gross  
It surprisingly did not taste like cheetos or doritos but it smelled of russian butthole  
Dont choke said the orange man, it was about the size of a cheeto  
No i shouted, small objects are a choking hazard.   
Forgive me for I have sinned  
Penis   
I have also been very naughty daddy  
No

The end


	3. I Dont Even Know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So our friend Colin joined us... B is for Batzy, M is for mischief and C is for colin

C- Eat this pp  
B- Lick this wee wee  
M- Yeet  
C- suck on this toe upside down  
B- Suck my poop out   
M- Wtf are you okay?  
C- Nope  
B- Teeth  
M- why  
C- BECAUSE GOD SAID SO  
B- Im god yes   
M- Bitch no ye aint  
C- I SHOVED A WHOLE BAG OF JELLYBEANS UP MY ASS

The end


End file.
